


All Day Breakfast

by ilbtz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, This is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilbtz/pseuds/ilbtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler stop I'm sorry I know I don't have long witch fingers like Jenna but- stop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> AHSJKLSA ITS LIKE MIDNIGHT AND I WAS TALKIGN TO DEVAN THISS SO FFUNY  
> LISTEN TO BRITNEY SPEARS WHILE READING THJS

It was night time in the city

Josh and Tyler had just finished a show so they were fucking sweaty and shit.

When they got back to the hotel room, Tyler turned to Josh, eyeing him intently. Tyler pulled out a speaker from his bag and put on "...Baby One More Time" to set the mood. Josh narrowed his eyes at Tyler and made a face, mouth slightly agape. He was fucking wiped and wanted to go to bed. 

"Josh. Take me."

Josh shrugged, "I mean okay i guess."

Tyler undressed rapidly, at lightning speeds.

"Daddy," the singer whispered sensually, strutting over to the bed.

Josh began to slowly touch Tyler and get into it, but Tyler was still flaccid.

"Josh do better you know how picky my Penis is."

The drummer sighed, moving his hands down to tyler's thiccness. He felt around for the anus and then pulled his fingers back and spit on them, and then began to slide them into the Hole. It was warm inside, Josh thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted when Tyler began to release high pitched clicking into the air, like a dolphin. (he's a fourth dolphin that's why his teeth are like that)

"JOSH WHAT THE FUCK!! GET YOUR NASTY SAUSAGE FINGERS OUT. FUCKING HORRIBLE."

Josh pulled out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was always insecure about his fingers.

Tyler took a deep breath and stood up off the bed, looking at Josh.

"Never touch me with your nasty Denny's breakfast awful fingers again. You can't even reach my fucking g-spot. Don't touch me, fat, I wanted sex not a fucking all day breakfast meal."

Josh couldn't stop himself anymore, he began to sob and curled up on the bed.

"Tyler, stop, I'm sorry, I know I don't have long witch fingers like Jenna but- stop"

Tyler shook his head.

"Josh I fucking hate you get out of my hotel room and go back to LA you no good boyfriend-abandoning fuck. Find me in Ohio after you get finger reduction surgery."

When Josh didn't budge, Tyler pushed him off the bed and he hit the ground with a quiet, meaty thwack. Tyler proceeded to fall asleep and forgot all about Josh and his corndog digits. It was the best sleep he ever had.


End file.
